


Размер (Size)

by zantsu



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantsu/pseuds/zantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крэк, мелкий фиклет – результат комментария-вызова на ЖЖ. Что случится, когда Вортекс решит поразвлекаться с плохо спрятанным кинком Старскрима на размеры. Рейтинг Т за намеки на стики, вышеупомянутый кинк на размеры и кучу глупостей по тексту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Размер (Size)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Size](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21639) by Fierceawakening. 



> Маленький драббл от Fierceawakening...  
> Благодарю Skein за парочку советов )

\- Ты в своем уме? – вскрикнул Старскрим, подергивая крыльями в смятении.

Вортекс пожал плечами:

\- Это именно то, что ты хочешь знать, Скрими?

Старскрим просто таращился на него оптикой, округлившейся до ярко красных сфер.

\- Нет ни единого шанса, что это войдет… туда!..

\- Хн, - Вортекс развернул свои роторы, - я никогда не думал, что увижу тебя, избегающего чего-либо большого.

Тёмные лицевые Старскрима скривились в привычно-хмуром выражении:

\- Большое – это одно. Это же - абсурдно, и даже близко не окажется рядом со мной.

Вортекс усмехнулся под боевой маской. Старскрим не мог видеть, конечно же, но он зорко наблюдал за вертолетом.

\- Ну тогда, - Вортекс произнес медленно, - полагаю, мы, наконец-то, знаем наверняка, что слухи лгут.

\- Что за слухи? – крылья Старскрима щелкнули еще быстрее.

\- О, ничего. Только то, что однажды Мегатрон засунул туда всю свою пушку.

\- Чеееегооооооо? – взвыл Старскрим так громко, что аудио-рецепторы Вортекса наполнились болезненным, пронизывающим эхом.

\- Это… это… это совершенно нелепо, - продолжил Сикер, распаляясь и скрещивая руки, - даже у меня есть стандарты!

Роторы Вортекса развернулись снова, на этот раз, от смеха, - забавно то, что ты только что сказал, Скример.

\- Что? – рявкнул Старскрим. Искры с него так и сыпались от возмущения.

\- Это не слово «нет».


End file.
